


The Days That Changed Us All

by sprousehartt



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Cancer, Character Death, Child Death, Cute, Cuties, Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Character Death, Getting Back Together, Heavy Angst, Honeymoon, Hurt Jughead Jones, Italy, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Marriage, Non-Canonical Character Death, Possible Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprousehartt/pseuds/sprousehartt
Summary: Jughead’s mom Gladys and dad FP Jones got back together came to visit Jughead from Toledo with his little sister Jellybean. The Black Hood pays an unexpected visit and causes major tragedy. The seemingly hopeless situation only gets worse when Betty Cooper is diagnosed with cancer and only has 2 months to live as FP becomes a registered missing person. Jughead suffers of PTSD from all the earlier trauma when the idea finally came to him. If she can't come to him, then he'll come to her. But how?





	1. i'm about to share with you the story of my life. Or more specifically, how it ended

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* Keep in mind this story has dark themes of major character deaths, so if that's not your thing you may not want to read this story! Thank you so much!

Hello new notebook, no, this is not a diary, and no, this is not the first journal, there's multiple. This is just another something I guess. My name is Jughead Jones. I’m keeping and tracking my life in this notebook because i’m about to share with you the story of my life. Or more specifically, how it was corrupting(ed), and ended. My mom, Gladys, and dad, FP Jones recently got back together after being divorced for several years. I have a little sister, who’s name is Jellybean, a nickname for Forsythia. However the main reason this conspicuous, deadly, heart-tearing spiel, is my fiancé, Betty Cooper, short for Elizabeth. I know, what a beautiful name. Like Queen Elizabeth, just verbatim.  
This all sounds like it’s so perfect but believe me when I tell you it’s not. Unfortunately for them (and myself I have to say), they’ve got some heinous timing.  
The Black Hood. He’s back. On yet another killing spree. Archie, my best friend. He was right the whole time. There’s more than one of them. WAY more than one. A cult almost, according to our lead theories. So far, we know of 5. First, Hal Cooper. He was Betty’s dad. He killed so many people because his mother put an image in his head of the need to ‘punish sinners’, and got a death sentence, so he’s gone. No longer a threat. Second, Tall Boy. Was a member of the Southside Serpents. A gang. I know, not surprising. He’s currently in and will be in prison for the rest of his doltish, obtuse life. So he’s out of the picture. Third, Clifford Blossom. Known for the murder of his own son. This is what we’ve come to. The ludicrous age of killing your own children. He hung himself soon after the public found out about the incident, so he’s out of the picture too. Forth, Mr. Svenson. He mutilated himself and sent his own finger to Betty in a ‘Secret Santa’ package. He also forced Betty to dig a grave and bury Archie alive, something that permanently mortified her. However, the sheriff got to him first and shot a hole through his thick, dim-minded skull until he collapsed to ground looking like someone made his bones disappear, as if he melted in slow motion, leaving a thud on the ground indicating he was gone for good. And for most, prayers were answered as he may burn in hell. Finally, the fifth. This however, was the one who cost me. Big time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

My mom, dad, and sister came to visit me Betty up here in Riverdale all the way from Toledo. Betty, Gladys, Jellybean, FP, and I had a small family reunion at our house.  
FP stayed a little longer than Jellybean and my mom, just to converse privately a little and see how things are going. Gladys and Jellybean got into their silver mercedes SUV, and drove off to see how the rest of Riverdale had held up since they had first left. They were driving on the highway heading to Pop Tate’s Chock-lit shop to see and old friend who still works as a waiter there. Her name is Hermione Lodge. The mother of Veronica Lodge, Betty’s best of best of best friends. However, her husband, Hiram Lodge, is in prison. He committed and still commits so much crime it’s either hidden and forgotten about perfectly, or for all i know has recently hired someone to do all his dirty work. And most or all of it is illegal. He’s done drug trades, hired assassins, killed, gone through organ trade, made deals with the rough side of gangs, and so much more that not even Veronica would be able to predict his next move. Truth be told, Hiram is trouble for all of us. From what Archie, Betty, Veronica, and i know so far, Hiram was behind all the past and likely present Black Hood attacks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gladys and Jellybean had just left the house when the most terrifying of incidents happened. The wheel is suddenly out of Gladys’ control and the radio stations keep rolling through and Jellybean couldn’t manage to make it stop, as the music only starts playing louder and the seatbelts lock and freeze beyond their control. What they both realize next is that someone had to have done SoMeThInG before they left, and in record speed at that to hijack a car. But instantaneously, blank. Just blank. An uplifting, instant, strange, miraculous, feeling, of death.


	2. Expect The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short, and it's more a of a filler. The next one will be longer and from Betty's point of view.

As sudden as they appear with broken ribs from pressured belts, ears still pulsing from loud music, bloody hair and heads from the driver’s view window, small cuts from bits of glass that slowly embedded itself into the skin. A pinkish-red and purple ombred across their skin. Some of the most unthinkable. This is what taught Jughead to expect the unexpected.

 

“They’re not gonna make it”, 

 

Is the next voice in Jughead’s head, only after hearing Betty’s telling him it’s gonna be okay, as he cries mercilessly into her arms as her soft hands stroke his hair, as only she, is hurt more inside that she has to see him hurt so much like this. To see his sapphire colored eyes glisten with tears of panic and fear. To see them grow into a darkness that is easily visible to her. His eyes looked like the navy blue of a deep ocean. It was like she could see the Titanic slowly sinking in his eyes. She was devastated. It ruins her. Utterly brings her to break down into pieces, as quick as tears begin to roll down her cheeks, smudging her mascara when tiny drops of hope and a feeling of neglect. Her tears crawl into his tangled dark hair.


	3. Im Betty Cooper, it's My Turn To Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter from Betty's perspective so far, and this one's longer! it's important, you'll see why :)

BETTY’S P.O.V.

After a long attempt of convincing FP to take Jug and i to go to the cemetery, we finally arrived to visit Gladys and Jellybean. The ride there was completely silent. The quiet was enough to make my ears bleed it stung so much. I was numb, and all i could feel were the salty tears running down my face as i tried wiping them away as quickly as possible. My anxiety only gets worse the closer we get to our destination. Everything hits me all in one moment, as if i’ve never realized any of this before. All of it. So chaotic, i just cannot stand it. 

There was more than one Black Hood, i’m absolutely sure of it. I’m not even sure what to call it. A group? Club? A grp for hate crime? A cult, even? They hide it so well that most if not all of the information we have is unclassified. We can’t do anything to fix it either.

We finally arrived and from what we see they share a grave, in which is easily visible. The only new, shimmering piece of marbled granite in their sight. FP let me and Jug go first, he stayed behind in the car. I’m holding a beautiful bouquet of white roses, the same ones from the same place that Gladys loved. Jughead grabbed my free hand and squeezed it as he lightly brushed my knuckles with his thumb. When we arrived at their resting place, i knelt down on to the freshly trimmed grass from below my feet that looked neon green green from the refracting sunlight. I laid the roses down in between Gladys and Jellybean’s stones. Jughead towered over me as if he froze into place, digging his feet into the grass below him. He didn’t move. Not an inch. Until he collapsed to his knees running his free hand to his hair and pulling at it tightly. I pushed the flowers to the side a little more so i could put my index finger just below his chin so i lift his face to meet my eyes, only to see him crying. I release my other hand from his fingers to put them around his cheeks, pressing his jawline against my palms, and catch his tears with my thumbs, wiping them away. I paced quickly to hug him. I swung my arms around his neck and pulled him tight. He pulled me towards him even tighter, so tight i almost couldn’t breathe.


	4. What The HELL Happened To FP?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this is shorter than i thought srry :/

Jughead and Betty try their best to avoid FP. He became more violent than he was before, at bars getting drunk every night to the point when he wouldn’t eat for weeks, and only consume of alcohol. It seemed like he just forgot. Not only to eat, but everything. Forgot about Gladys, Jellybean, hell, he forgot what Jughead’s name was. And when we saw him at the Wyrm, he would go chasing a punches at both of us. Jughead would have to end up shoving me to the side, and managing FP on his own.   
_  
_  
_

“Jughead please, don’t, not again. Not after how you came home the last time this happened.” i nearly shouted.

“Betty i have to. There isn’t another way. This is going to keep happening until that asshole knows to never touch you again. I’m not fucking allowing it.” 

“You’re not the only who knows how to throw punch, Jug. You told me to go home when he hit me. Yes, i had a few bruises, but you came home with a fractured forearm, a gash on your temple that you needed staples for, smaller cuts on your face, bleeding knuckles, and bruised back. There’s no way in hell i’m letting you do this shit again and we’ll leave if we have to. Remember you own this bar, not your father. I hated seeing you look like that when you got got home that day. I cried. Never make me do that because of you ever again.”

“I’m so sorry. So sorry you don’t even know. I’m sorry i made you feel that way. I’m sorry i didn’t pull myself together before coming home that night. But it is what it is. I’ve tried getting rid of him, but he always comes back trying to go after both of us. i’ll try to apply for a restraining order. Both of us are gonna have to get emancipated on all subjects. Thats whats going to take the longest amount of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, i don't know how many chapters this story will have, i guess i'm going to keep going until i think the story's come to an end!


End file.
